1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to gloves. More particularly, this invention relates to dipped unsupported gloves. Specifically, the invention is directed to an ambidextrous or hand specific glove with a widened cuff area to aid in donning or doffing the glove; the glove may further include a bead on the cuff to resist tearing and may be fabricated on a continuous, automated chain machine or a batch or semi-batch machine because while the cuff region on the former for the glove is elliptical in cross-section and flared, the region of the former on which the end of the glove is fabricated is circular in cross-section and thus allows the beading process to be successfully undertaken.
2. Background Information
Gloves are required to be worn in many industries to protect the hands of the workers. Particular industries require gloves which are made of nitrile, polychloroprene, or latex and which extend for a distance along a worker's wrist and forearm. Because of the length of the glove and the material from which the glove is fabricated, which tends to conform to the shape of the workman's hands, it can be quite difficult for a workman to put the glove on and/or take the glove off without damaging the glove.